User talk:AkiharaShizuka
Welcome AkiharaShizuka Hey Aki, It's Zori here... What's up? I was wondering why don't you write any blog? TTL:)) Hi again! That's all right, I uderstand how busy it can get when you are in school:)) My mom used to tell us that education is the best gift you can give yourself ^_^ so school is always first & the rest you can deal with it later... TTL Zori April Fools Day! Hello Aki, Happy April Fools day! http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/zapril.jpg 15:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Zori Re: Happy B-day Thanks for the Bday wish Aki Aki!! I didnt talk with you for quite some time, if you are not busy, can you please join the chat today? 11:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ｏ( ><)o Yo Aki-chan, MDM here. Thanks for the B-day wish. Yes, I will behaving fun today (*^*) movie with gf, fooling around with friends and finally a grand dinner with family .. but I can't forget my this wiki-family that has supported ME all the times. Thank you. 21:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey Aki-chan, Thank you very much for the Bday wishes:)) 16:24, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori Be-early-d birthday wishes, Aki! Good day Aki, I may not be able to online tomorrow, so I'm wishing you a happiest birthday in advance. May you be blessed with lots of good things in your life. Enjoy your big day tomorrow! See ya around... 02:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day Aki-chan ^_^ http://i780.photobucket.com/albums/yy85/cbhamhmrh123/funny-birthday.gif Enjoy the day to its fullest and leave no regrets .. its comes only once a year =_= make it count ^_^ Wishing you a year 100X awesome and exiting then the previous one. Have fun- but be back before the curfew =_= 03:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday. SeaTerror (talk) 04:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Dear Aki-chan: http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb257/glemke/GIF%20Birthday/cake.gif P.S. My mom and you share the shame bday :P 00:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Zori Happy Birthday Aki!!! Enjoy your day and have fun! 01:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday, Aki! Have a wonderful day and a year! :) 02:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Aki ^^ Happy One-Year-Closer-To-Death-By-Age Day! 22:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Dat Avi. You have an awesome avi Aki :) Where is it from? Thanks for B-day wishing Aki-chan, so sweet of you to drop by and giving your wishes. Lots of appreciation. 04:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D Konnichiwa Aki~ http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidays6_zpsbdb85140.gif 06:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Thanku thanku .. Thanku Aki-cha very much. Re: Birthday Awww that was very sweet of you :D I can't believe you remembered it! http://i215.photobucket.com/albums/cc219/KaylaAnime/Kawaii%20Stuff/AThankYouGIF.gif 23:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Zori Belated birthday wishes Aki Aki-chan, a thousand apologies for missing to wish you on your big day itself. But still, as they say "better late then never". So here's a belated birthday wishing to you. May you get prettier with each passing birthday! p.s. Your current total edits (444) is an uncomfortable (inauspicious) number for Chinese, just for you to know. 08:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh dear, I completely forgo-uhh I mean I was absent when your birthday occurred ~_~ Anyways! Happy (very belated) birthday Aki! ^_^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif (Belated)Happy birthday http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/99/Wave_emoticon2.gif ... also u make ur signature into a template so it wont leave behind a huge code :D -- I see you have a few problems with the sig, want some help? Ok ^^ don't hesitate to ask though~ million billion trillion Apologies~ Sorry Aki-cha ( ._.) I forgot to wish you HaPPY B-Day .. I am 11 days late ( T.T) I am truly shamed of myself for forgetting the B-day of the SMARTEST and MOST MATURE girl on this wiki .. >_> don't tell any other girl that I said that thou <_< regardless of my stupidity, http://i468.photobucket.com/albums/rr42/RhiannonDawnStarr/Birthday/birthday-4.jpg may this year bring you happiness and successes 100Xsfold ^_^ '''BEST WISHES!! Sig Hi Aki. I was going through my usual cleanup of the special pages and saw that your signature is in the Template namespace, which isn't allowed (it's meant to be in your userspace). Could you fix it by doing the following? #Replace the contents of User:AkihiraShizuka/Sig with the contents of Template:AkiharaShizuka. #Create a new page, named User:AkihiraShizuka/Sig1 with the contents #Under preferences, in the box Custom Signature, put and make sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is ticked. Once you've done this your signature should show up with the time and date when you sign with four tildes (~~~~). If you have any problems, read this blog or let me know. 12:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem, glad I could help. I'll mark the template for deletion, but this will create redlinks on the two pages where you used it (User talk:Monkey.D.Me and User talk:The Humaniod Typhoon). If you could update these with your sig that'd be great :) 17:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the birthday greetings Aki-chan, sorry for the late reply and thanks for the greetings. 06:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Aki-chan, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas :D http://i588.photobucket.com/albums/ss323/Euler5853/Christmas/SpklCmasAnimalsNLitesRT-holidays.gif 06:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Zori Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo Aki ( ^_^)/ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and '''COOKIES!! (9*^*)9